mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint
Flint (フリント, Furinto) is a robotic parrot owned by Kanata Mugen, which appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Design Flint is primarily coloured blue, with a yellow body section, a white face, and a black beak and feet. On Flint's chest is a crest with a set of squares, one with an 'A' in it, which is later revealed to be a puzzle, meant to reveal the location of Professor Mugen's legacy. The ship names which fit into the grid are Hora, Ryu-Oh, Ballade, Éclat, Kanatamaru, Octopus II and Day-Tripper, all ships belong to the professor's associates and his son (in Kanata's case, it is the name of a toy submarine his father gave to him, calling it Kanata's first ship), and together, they indicate the comet Hrbek Oda Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 6. Functions Flint is capable of transforming between two modes, those of a compact tablet/book and a parrot. In parrot mode, Flint is capable of flight Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. Flint possesses a degree of and is capable of a certain degree of speech, though it is mostly limited to certain names and phrases which Flint repeats in a manner much like that of a real parrot. These seven names (Bhaskara, Ryozo, Molinari, Carlie, Kanata, Brandon, Yrjana) are clues to the puzzle on Flint's chest, all being associates of Professor Mugen and the owners of the submersibles whose names fit the puzzle . Flint is also designed to interface with the Advaseele and is the key to unlocking its true form, as well as its Flint system (フリントシステム, Furintoshisutemu), designed for deep subspace penetration purposes. On interfacing with the Advaseele, a more developed AI is also activated . History At some point in the past, Flint was built by Professor Mugen and left for Kanata together with a Galaxy Pass. When Kanata first opened the parcel, Flint sprang out of it and greeted Kanata, telling him to follow the path he believes in . Abyss of Hyperspace Kanata had Flint with him in his backpack while he was being pursued and brought it with him aboard the Begin The Beguine. While he was trying to avoid his pursuers on the liner, Flint started to make some noise, leading Kanata to try to shut Flint up and allowing his pursuers to catch up with him. After being rescued by Marika and brought aboard the Bentenmaru, Flint sprang out of Kanata's backpack and flew around a bit before landing on Kanata's head. When Marika complimented Flint, Flint introduced itself to her. Flint was brought onto the bridge in its compact form by Kanata and was later told to shut up by him when it started making noises again Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 3. The next morning at the Serenity guest house, after Kanata fell out of bed, startled by finding Marika sleeping next to him, Flint flew around and said 'good morning' to Kanata, waking Marika up in the process. Flint was present when Kanata and Marika had breakfast and talked with Gruier and Grunhilde Serenity, though he was placed under a weight at least once during the conversation Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 4. Flint accompanied Kanata when Grunhilde took him to the yacht club. During the yacht club's investigation into the recent electronic data thefts, Grunhilde took notice of Flint repeating certain names. Afterwards, Grunhilde brought this fact up when the yacht club where trying to help Kanata, prompting him to realize that the names were all those of submariners and that the grid on Flint's chest was a puzzle. Inputting the names of the ships becoming to the submariners into the grid (together with the name of Kanata's toy ship) and solving the puzzle, the yacht club found that it indicated the comet Hrbek Oda Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 5Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 6. Flint was present with Kanata when he and the Bentenmaru crew set out for the comet and was brought with him when they boarded the professor's ship moored on the comet. When the group were concerned by Yggdrasil forces after finding the professor's legacy, the Advaseele, and Kanata was asking Scarlett Cypher who she was as he had noticed a girl resembling her in a picture of his father's diving comrades, Flint sprang out of Kanata's backpack, shouting 'Carlie', and flew over to the submersible, activating it and releasing it from its moorings. It entered the cockpit together with Kanata and remained perched there as the ship launched Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 8. When Kanata voiced his intention to see the colour at the end of subspace, Flint declared that it had confirmed Kanata's will and was taken into the Advaseele's systems, unlocking the ship's name, true form and a more advanced support AI, which guided Kanata and the Advaseele. After the Advaseele descended to the X-Point, the AI described how the professor had built the Advaseele to forge a new path and gave Kanata the trigger. On Kanata's command, it activated the Flint system and proceeded to penetrate the X-Point Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 9Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. Gallery Flint - Movie Design.png|Flint Flint - Chest Emblem.png|Flint's chest emblem Trivia *Flint's seiyuu also voices Professor Mugen. * is a sedimentary cryptocrystalline form of the mineral . References Category:Characters Category:Movie-Only Category:Technology